The present invention relates to a drive mechanism for a turntable employed within a microwave oven.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a drive mechanism for a turntable of the peripheral driven type, wherein a geared portion is circularly formed at the peripheral portion of the lower surface of the turntable. The gear portion is made of a low dielectric loss inorganic material such as glass and ceramics. A drive gear made of a resinous material is associated with the geared portion of the turntable so as to rotate the turntable at a fixed speed.
The turntable is removably engaged with the base of the microwave oven, whereby the turntable is allowed to function as a tableware when the turntable is removed from the microwave oven cavity. The drive gear made of a resinous material extends into a metal gear box such that a drive gear revolution is transferred to the turntable through the circularly formed geared portion.
In such a system, there is the great possibility that the drive gear which is made of a resinous material can be damaged by the microwave energy since the drive gear is extruded through the gear box for power transmission purposes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drive mechanism for rotating a turntable disposed within a microwave oven.
Another object of the present invention is to protect a drive mechanism for rotating a turntable of the peripheral driven type from the microwave energy generated in a microwave oven.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a reflection means is secured around a drive shaft of the drive gear associated with the circularly formed geared portion of the turntable, and near the drive gear so as to reflect the microwave energy directed to the drive mechanism.